The invention generally relates to apparatuses and setups for securing electronic equipment to a substantially horizontal surface of a support structure. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatuses and setups for use with electronic equipment that includes, for example, an electronic component attached to a neck extending from a base located on the substantially horizontal support structure surface.
Thefts from schools, offices, businesses, retail stores, boats, and any other place that uses, displays, stores, or warehouses various types and sizes of electronic equipment have become commonplace. The value of home-based and work-based electronic devices and equipment can be quite substantial, making such components and devices good candidates for being stolen. Even smaller, common, less sophisticated electronic items can sell anywhere from several hundred dollars to several thousands of dollars. In addition, electronic items being manufactured today have physical size and weight characteristics that allow these items to be easily transported, making them ideal targets for crime.
A number of anti-theft devices are commercially available. For example, a number of vendors sell anti-theft devices that include a flexible cable for securing electronic equipment to support structures such as desks or carts. Such cable-type anti-theft devices may be adapted for use with different types of electronic equipment, e.g., display monitors, desktop and laptop computers, etc.
Cable-type anti-theft devices suffer from a number of disadvantages. Although such devices may deter the unsophisticated thief, they may not deter seasoned experts. The small diameter of the cables and the superficial means of attaching them to the electronic equipment render the anti-theft device easily removable without damaging the usefulness of the equipment. For example, a simple cable cutter may be used to sever the cables securing the electronic equipment. In addition, cable-type devices sometimes require the presence of a Kensington slot (K-slot). Not all electronic equipment have K-slots. Furthermore, such devices may be obtrusive to the desired operation or appearance of the electronic equipment. Cables may, for example, be attached in a manner that may render them dangling in an inconvenient position and/or susceptible to entanglement with electrical cords and/or wires associated with the electronic equipment secured by the cables. In turn, trip or other safety hazards may result.
Antitheft devices have been constructed for particular types of electronic equipment. For example, tower computers (also known as computer tower, CPU or CPU tower) may be secured in lockable enclosures. Such enclosures typically comprise an external locking means, e.g., located on the front of the cabinet in which such computers are stored. As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,418,014 to Emerick, Jr. describes an anti-theft system for protecting an electronic device. The system includes a housing having a locking passage formed therein and a constraining device positioned in and extending through the locking passage. The constraining device may be an elongated bar, flexible cable or chain. Any attempt at forced removal of the constraining device will result in destruction of the internal components of the electronic device and the housing, thereby rendering the electronic device worthless.
Anti-theft devices may be constructed for use with laptop computers as well. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,724,520 to Allen describes a locking assembly for a notebook/laptop computer or other personal electronic device. The locking assembly includes a locking base secured to a working surface. The locking base locks the notebook computer or other personal electronic device securely in place to a work surface such as a desktop or tabletop. The lock is adapted to engage the notebook computer or other personal electronic device's screen in an open position, leaving a front surface of the screen viewable. The lock includes a locking member, which prevents removal of the notebook computer or other personal electronic device from the work surface.
Recently, electronic equipment such as those employing flat panel displays has gained in popularity. Designers have sought to exploit the sleek and clean appearance of such equipment to enhance the décor of their surroundings. Bulky and/or poorly designed antitheft devices often do not fit within such design schemes.
Accordingly, opportunities exist to overcome disadvantages associated with known technologies for securing electronic equipment and to provide security solutions associated with the above-described and other types of equipment, electronic or otherwise.